durararanewstoryfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Krankzinnigheid alom!
Krankzinnigheid Tsuki's POV Wel, hier zat ik dan, in Shizuo's appartement. Niet wetend waar hij was. Ik zuchte en bladerde voor de tiende keer al door mijn magazine, ik was gewoon zo bezorgd. Ik weet dat dat onnodig is, want niemand kan tegen hem op, maar toch ging mijn hart als een bezetene tekeer als ik nadacht wat er kon gebeuren met mijn broer. Deze stad is van lotje getikt, wie weet wat er hier allemaal gebeuren kan! Ik was weer helemaal aan het begin van mijn magazine toen ik nogmaals zuchte en het uiteindelijk weglegde. Ik stond op, mijn geduld was volledig vervaagd, ik nam mijn tas en vest en smeet de deur achter me dicht... Ikebukuro was koud en somber voor deze tijd van het jaar. Ik deed dus snel mijn vest aan, ik rilde echt, en ritste hem dicht. Ik ademde opgelucht uit en zag een wolkje lucht wegvliegen. Snel volgde ik mijn intuïtie en stapte vooruit richting het eerste gebouw dat mijn ogen tegenkwamen. Een zwart-wit gebouw dat er heel zakelijk uitzag. Ik weet niet waarom, maar natuurlijk werd ik erdoor aangetrokken. Ik was zowat al een kwartiertje aan het wandelen en ik voelde hoe mijn handen waren aan het bevriezen en mijn benen stijf werden. Ik rolde mijn ogen Orih- , ik bedoel, Izaya-kun had het misschien mis over mijn weerstand. Ik ben hier echt niet tegen opgewassen. Ik stond op het punt terug te keren om me op te warmen toen ik een bekend figuur op een razende motor zag aan komen rijden. Ik glimlachte flauwtjes, Celty. Ik probeerde mijn lichaam te dwingen om naar haar te zwaaien, maar ze kwam al op me afgereden. Ik bleef haar aankijken en ze stopte voor mijn neus. "Hey, Celty!" zei ik enthousiast. Ze zette haar helm af. (Ze vertrouwde me volledig), zodat haar rokerige chemicaliën die in haar zaten zichtbaar werden. Ze nam haar mobieltje en begon te typen, ze kon zonder het ding niet communiceren, nou ja, eigenlijk wel als ze zou willen. "Ik weet waar Shizuo is." las ik op het schermpje. Hoe kwam het toch dat ze altijd wist wie ik zocht en waar de persoon was die ik zocht? "Dankje Celty. Kan je me een lift geven?" ik stelde de vraag omdat ik zag dat ze begon te typen en ik wist intuïtief dat ze het zou voorstellen. Ze nam nog een helm uit het opbergvak onder het stoeltje. Ik zette hem snel op en plaatste me achter haar op de motor. De motor startte geluidloos en ik vond dat aangenaam, de meeste motoren en andere voertuigen hier in Ikebukuro waren rumoerig en startten met veel lawaai. Ze zette hem in gang en reed richting het gebouw waar ik eerder naartoe wilde gaan. Ik kon het dus nog steeds... Eenmaal aangekomen, stapte ze af van haar trouwe ros en plaatste hem in een apart gebouw, dat blijkbaar speciaal voor haar gemaakt was. Ze wees naar de lift en wandelde voor me uit. Ik volgde haar zwijgend toen we instapten en ze de verdieping aanklikte. Celty was een vreemde vrouw, maar ze was wel vrij. Ik benijde haar op dat gebied en wilde dat ik meer op haar leek. De liftdeuren gingen open en ze liep rechtstreeks een kamer in. Ik wachte even aan de lift, niet zeker of ik al binnen mocht, maar er kwam al iemand aangelopen. Een man, die eruitzag als een professor. Hij zag er nog redelijk jong uit, met kort haar dat verschillende kanten uitstak en een grote, ronde bril. "Oh, Heiwajima-san! Kom toch binnen, je broer is hier.", zei hij vrolijk. Hij wenkte me met een gebaar en ik kwam langzaam in beweging. Ik hoorde mijn broer zuchten. Hij zat nogal sloom op de zetel een sigaret te roken. Mijn krankzinnigheid stak weer de kop op. Ik rende op hem af en sloeg de sigaret uit zijn handen en sprong erop, ja, sommigen dingen kan je nu eenmaal niet onderdrukken. De professor keek met een geschokte blik naar me en glimlachte toen. "Weer zo'n typetje hier in Ikebukuro.", ik fronste. Zo'n 'typetje'? Wat bedoelde hijthumb|"Weer zo'n typetje" daarmee? Ik ben hier niet gekomen om beledigt te worden, maar om mijn broer te komen halen! Shizuo grijnsde, wetend wat er zou volgen nu ik me beledigt voelde.Ik schraapte mijn keel. "Kijk, ik weet niet wie je bent en wat je betekent voor Shizuo, maar je hebt nog steeds het verste recht niet om me te beledigen!" ik voelde mezelf opveren op mijn tippen om boven hem uit te kunnen torenen en voelde hoe mijn ogen opensperden. Ik had nooit naar dit stadje moeten komen, mijn krankzinnigheid wordt steeds erger. Hij grinnikte alleen maar. "Ik heet Shinra", begon hij, "Het was zeker niet mijn bedoeling je te beledigen. Integendeel, zie het als een compliment. Iedereen is hier zo saai en eentonig, maar met mensen zoals jij, je broer, Celty, Myuu en...Izaya krijgt de stad elke dag wat nieuws" ik bleef hem moordlustig aankijken. Shinra hé? Ik schudde mijn hoofd. Niemand moet mij gebruiken voor hun stad en me zeker niet verdelen in hetzelfde groepje als Izaya. Ik kneep in mijn neusbrug, wilde net vertrekken toen ik rumoer hoorde. "Shinra-kuuuuun!", ik rilde bij de klank van het vrouwmens haar stem, "Shinra! Je hebt weer in mijn keuken gezeten!" ik draaide me om en zag een klein dokteres/elf-achtig meisje op hem afstormen. Shinra trok een geschrokken gezicht, maar verzette zich niet. Het dokteresje sprong op hem af en belande op zijn rug. "Ik wil niet dat je in mijn keuken komt!", schreeuwde ze en toen kreeg ze mij in het vizier. "Oh, wie is dat Shinra-kun?" zei ze, ze keek nieuwsgierig en ze had iets weg van de kinderen aan wie ik les gaf. Haar ogen twinkelden. "Dit is Tsuki Heiwajima, Shizuo's zus." Ze lachte toen hij dat zei en keek naar mij, toen naar Shizuo, en terug naar mij. Een kuch langs shinra's kant volgde en ze kwam onmiddelijk van zijn rug. "Wij hebben je broer proberen te verzorgen, hij is beschoten en..." ik liet haar d'r zin niet afmaken, want ik keek met een pissige blik naar Shizuo. "BESCHOTEN?! En dan wil je hier nog blijven wonen?! Deze stad ik krankjorem!" schreeuwde ik. "Tch" volgde er alleen maar en ik was nu echt nijdig. Ik wandelde rechtstreeks naar de deur en liep het gebouw uit. Het was nog steeds ijskoud, maar door mijn woede voelde ik er niks van. Ik wandelde rechtstreeks naar Shizuo's appartement. Ik gooide mijn tas woedend door de kamer en smeet mijn vest op de trap. Beetje kinderachtig, ik geef het toe, maar het deerde me nu even niet. Ik stampte de trap op, die met elke stap luider begon te kraken, en smeet de deur van mijn kamer achter me dicht. Ik startte mijn pc en maakte toen even de tijd om te ademen. In en uit, in en uit. En rustig blijven, fluisterde ik tegen mezelf. Ik wilde niet gaan gooien met voorwerpen of dingen thumb|left|206pxslopen. Zo was ik niet, en zo wilde ik nooit worden. Toen ik mijn ogen opendeed, die ik even gesloten had, zag ik dat mijn startpagina de Dollars inkompagina was. Ik tikte met mijn vingers op mijn bureau, debatterend met mezelf. Misschien verzette dit mijn gedachten even, ik wilde immers meer over deze organisatie te weten komen, maar dan verspilde ik waarschijnlijk mijn tijd. Het was gewoon een groepje mensen die onbekend daden uitvoerden. Ik klikte met mijn tong en besloot toen gewoon het beste te doen. Ik typte snel het wachtwoord van de site in en registreerde me als lid bij de chatruimte. Je kon een schuilnaam kiezen en daar hoefde ik niet lang over na te denken. 'Taiga' besloot ik te kiezen. Het betekende Tijger en het was sinds de lagere school mijn bijnaam. De chatruimte was momenteel leeg dus besloot ik te wachten tot er iemand online kwam zodat ik meteen mijn vragen kon afvuren. Het werd natuurlijk steeds later en ik voelde hoe mijn ogen moe werden, dit ging een lange avond worden... Categorie:Tsuki Tendo